dunefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DuneFish
Hi, welcome to Dune! Thanks for your edit to the File:Paracompass.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 14:00, 23 August 2009 Good Site! I saw your 'God Emperor' site. It's well put together. Frank Herbert was a great writer. --Erasmus2 23:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Discussion Invitation MoffRebusMy Talk 08:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Good work with the "expanded Dune" logo. :) MoffRebusMy Talk 09:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice background image. I was too bored to add stars. Is there some automated way to add stars on a sky in Photoshop? BTW don't you like some heighliner on the header? MoffRebusMy Talk 00:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I am not very fond of the main background pattern, and I don't like the way the logo dunes are cut so abruptly. I was planning to make some gradient that would merge it into some sand-like pattern. Would you like to experiment with some idea of yours? MoffRebusMy Talk 10:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I want to thank you for the new site look! It is lovely. I agree that a sand-dune look for the background would be nice. --Gardimuer 14:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Spice Why do you think it's silly? :) it was too cyber-ish and electronic for Dune but still... MoffRebusMy Talk 17:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Template Appearance Hello, I don't really know who to ask about this... Since the new site design has been updated I am considering changing the color of the Category Templates and Article Management Templates so they match the background more. Right now all of the templates are a pinkish color; I think they might look better more orange or tan colored. Do you have any ideas on this? Would it be rude of me to just go ahead and change it? --Gardimuer 09:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I like your design for the split cannon templates. I think they are a bit tall for going at the top of a page though. You could probably shorten the middle text "There are separate pages for this subject as it appears in the other canons..." and it would still have all the needed information. Here is my slightly changed version:User:Gardimuer/test temp. I used so we wont have to type in the name of the page every time it is used. Of course, on my page those links do not exist yet, so they are broken, but on a real page it would appear correctly. :I'm not sure about what color would be best... I want something that will match the widget background but a little lighter. Let me know what you think. --Gardimuer 22:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I changed the background color- now it is the same as the box at the top of this page (is that called a widget? I'm not sure what it is called...) I see what you mean about not using "PAGENAME". ::As for the template size; As someone with absolutely no opinion on the importance of either canon, I see myself as a sort-of neutral party. Just having a box at the top will draw attention to it; the size is only a matter of what looks most attractive on a page. Having a huge box at the top will push the content of the article down lower, making it not as appealing to viewers. --Gardimuer 23:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. It is shorter! And lighter! But now it is the same pinkish color it was originally.We need to keep the yellow-blue-red balance when lightening it. :::Actually, I like it a sort of medium-dark color- maybe only a few tones lighter than what is on my test page. If we make it any lighter then it stops looking sand-colored. :::Oh! Another thing that will make it shorter, remove the width="70%" part so the cells can expand to fill the entire template, not just the central area. That will make it so the text doesn't wrap.--Gardimuer 01:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Fish Speakers Hey, I'm working on the Category: Fish Speakers. You may want to add a couple of items. The God Emperor aspect of this Wiki could use some work. It needs to be fleshed out, and I know that you are the man. Could you take a look? For example, there is nothing about On Festival City. Nothing about Duncan's family from the previous ghola in the book. Very little about Nayla. God Emperor is to great a book --Erasmus2 12:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) True? http://www.firstshowing.net/2010/01/04/takens-pierre-morel-hired-to-direct-the-new-dune-adaptation/ True? Or UnTrue? --Erasmus2 20:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Scenes Hi, I thought the whole reason for the Expanded Dune Portal was to have a place in an all-inclusive Dune Universe, where people who like Brian Herbert's additions to his father's legacy could come, post, and add, without "the lecture". You could put information like you added to Butlerian Jihad and Bene Tleilaxu on perhaps, the Original Portal postings. There are plenty of places from Frank's original 6 novels on the Original Portal that need more information. Especially in the pages referring to 'God Emperor', and 'Chapterhouse'. There still is not a page on Logno yet. --Erasmus2 11:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Logno Don't forget about Logno! She dominates a giant part of Chapterhouse, yet she still does not have a page! --Erasmus2 19:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm a graphic designer. Can i use your font to create a logo? Thank you Assaf 'ahavilioster@gmail.com'